PulverizeR
PulverizeR (spelt as Pullverizer in Dutch Series 1) was a competitor robot that primarily fought in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in Dutch Series 1, losing to Twisted Metal, before going on to win Dutch Series 2 after beating Philipper 2 in the Grand Final. As the then-reigning Dutch champion, it also represented the Netherlands in the European Championship and The Third World Championship, but lost in the first round in both of these international championships. Team P.C.P. were noted for their spirited and charismatic personality, being dressed as orange-jumpsuited convicts in Dutch Series 1, and as Elvis Presley in every series thereafter, much to the delight and curiosity of the show's commentators and presenters. Team captain Mischa de Graff also wore wooden clogs for its appearance in the European Championship, which became the subject of a humorous exchange with Philippa Forrester when the championship was broadcast as part of Robot Wars Extreme. PulverizeR had attempted to enter Series 7 of the UK Robot Wars, but failed to qualify after suffering from transmission problems during the qualifiers. In sympathy, Team KODOX wore PulverizeR t-shirts when they competed in that series with Tough as Nails. In 2016, PulverizeR also applied for the 2016 series of Robot Wars, but was not selected to take part despite its former pedigree in the Dutch series. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Pullverizer competed in Heat B, and faced RCC in its first round battle. It was slow to get away as RCC rammed into it, and was momentarily pushed by RCC after its flywheel hit the latter’s flipping arm. After a while driving around the arena, Pullverizer slammed into RCC again as it tried to deflect its flywheel, immobilising RCC instantly, and nudged RCC once more before Refbot counted it out. Sir Killalot then carried RCC to the Floor Flipper and the pit, allowing Pullverizer to progress. In the second round, Pullverizer faced Scraptosaur. It dodged Scraptosaur’s initial charge before turning round and flipping it onto its back with its flywheel. With Scraptosaur unable to self-right, it was counted out and attacked by the House Robots, with Pullverizer advancing to the Heat Final following this swift victory. There, it faced Twisted Metal. Pullverizer was sluggish to drive away as Twisted Metal approached, hitting it with its own disc and immediately disabling one of its wheels. It continued to drive in circles near a flame jet as Twisted Metal continued slamming into its flywheel, before losing mobility altogether as Sir Killalot came out of his CPZ to drag it away from the wall and push it towards the centre of the arena. Dead Metal also proceeded to attack Pullverizer as Twisted Metal ripped its right-hand wheel off, before Pullverizer was counted out and placed onto the Floor Flipper by Sir Killalot. It was thrown across the arena and provisionally eliminated. Following this loss, Pullverizer was offered a wildcard, which would have allowed it to secure a place in the Grand Final. However, it had sustained too much damage from Twisted Metal, so the wildcard was given to Lizzard instead, and Pullverizer was fully eliminated from the first Dutch series as a result. Dutch Series 2 A redesigned PulverizeR returned for Dutch Series 2, competing in Heat E. In its first round battle, it faced Bluemax, and started by approaching Bluemax and nudging it as the latter spun around in circles. PulverizeR knocked Bluemax back a few times with its flywheel, not causing any substantial amounts of damage, but appeared to have briefly lost mobility as Bluemax slammed into it side-on. However, it popped one of Bluemax’s balloons in the process, before destroying the other balloon as it chased and tried to slice through its wheels. Eventually, Bluemax broke down near the pit square, allowing PulverizeR to knock it onto its back with its flywheel before Refbot began to count Bluemax out. Bluemax was attacked by Shunt and Mr. Psycho, before being pushed into the pit by Shunt, allowing PulverizeR through to the second round. There, it faced the shufflebot Scarab. PulverizeR drove towards and around Scarab, hitting it side-on with the flywheel. It then backed into a CPZ and drove around the arena for another run on Scarab, before hitting it again a few more times and nudging it close to the static Floor Spinner. With Scarab struggling to move effectively, PulverizeR pushed it from the side before landing a few more hits on its rear panel, launching Scarab into the air and immobilising it. Refbot counted Scarab out, before it was dragged around the arena by Growler, thrown by the Floor Flipper and pitted. In the Heat Final, PulverizeR faced the three-part clusterbot √3. It immediately charged at √3 as its three sections separated and attempted to push it from all sides, with PulverizeR’s flywheel momentarily buffeted S.O.Xbot and Elevation before Elevation pushed it back. PulverizeR almost pushed S.O.Xbot onto its back after the latter’s wedge rode up against its side, before again being shoved by Elevation and hitting ODT-0.33 a few times. The three parts of √3 continued to surround and lift PulverizeR off the floor, as ODT-0.33 pressed the pit release button, before PulverizeR threw Elevation over with its flywheel and dodged the other thirds’ attacks to flick ODT-0.33 over. Another slam on Elevation saw it tossed across the arena, before PulverizeR backed away and was again lifted by ODT-0.33 and S.O.Xbot, almost toppling onto its side. However, it escaped, and ripped one of S.O.Xbot’s wheels off as well as its rear panel while Elevation attempted to interfere. PulverizeR then flipped S.O.Xbot and Elevation over in rapid succession, with two thirds of √3 now immobilised as Elevation was unable to self-right. PulverizeR attacked ODT-0.33 again as Mr. Psycho and Dead Metal attacked Elevation, and was through to the Grand Final. In the first round of the Grand Final, PulverizeR faced wildcard entry Twister. It waited in the opening seconds for Twister to approach it, before circling around the arena and attacking Twister from behind, knocking it off-balance as it was sent hurtling towards the Floor Flipper. PulverizeR then charged at Twister’s spinning triangle, knocking itself onto its back, and backed into the pit release button after hesitating to attack Twister head-on. Again, it drove around the arena - at one point driving precariously close to the pit and Dead Metal – to avoid Twister’s blade, before hitting its side, throwing Twister onto its back. It then nudged Twister towards the pit, with Twister’s triangle spinning again and enabling it to spin in circles as it did so. Twister eventually caught the edge of the pit and toppled in itself, with PulverizeR emerging as the winner. In the Semi-Finals, PulverizeR faced Scrap-2-Saur, which was still suffering from damage inflicted in its previous battle with Meshuggah. It turned round as Scrap-2-Saur charged into it, and was pushed back as the latter attempted to get its flipper underneath it a few times, but missed. PulverizeR spun round to face Scrap-2-Saur again as the two robots collided with each other again, with Scrap-2-Saur flipping itself onto its back as it threw PulverizeR onto the Flame Pit. It was then flipped again by Scrap-2-Saur as both robots recovered, before slamming into Scrap-2-Saur and driving away from it as the pit descended. Scrap-2-Saur charged into PulverizeR as it reversed and chased it into Mr. Psycho’s CPZ, but lost mobility after driving over a flame jet, allowing PulverizeR to escape and slam into Scrap-2-Saur’s side as Refbot counted it out. Growler bit into Scrap-2-Saur and dragged it to the Floor Flipper, where it suddenly regained mobility and backed into the pit to escape Growler. In the Grand Final, PulverizeR faced Philipper 2. It drove away from Philipper 2 in the opening seconds, before being pushed, chased and flipped by the Belgian robot. PulverizeR retaliated by slamming into Philipper 2’s side with its flywheel, only to be flipped again and toppled onto its side close to a CO2 jet, although it swiftly re-righted itself. Philipper 2 again got under PulverizeR, before PulverizeR struck its flipper, knocking itself onto its back in the process. PulverizeR drove over the Flame Pit, before tearing a panel off Philipper 2’s flipper as it was again pushed across the arena. Another charge from Philipper 2 allowed PulverizeR to cause more damage to the former’s sides, before PulverizeR reversed to lure Philipper 2 towards its flywheel, hitting its flipper several times more in the process. After being chased again, PulverizeR turned around and buckled Philipper 2’s flipper even more as the battle drew to a close, and the Jury was called to make a decision. Based on the damage it inflicted to Philipper 2, they ruled PulverizeR as the winner, making it the second – and last – Dutch Robot Wars champion. Extreme 2 As the reigning Dutch champion, PulverizeR represented the Netherlands in the European Championship, broadcast as part of German Robot Wars and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. In its first-round battle, it was drawn against UK Series 5 champion and double World Champion Razer. PulverizeR immediately drove into the side of Razer to line its flywheel up, only to be pushed back towards the Floor Spinner activation button and chased into Growler’s CPZ. Growler came out to ram PulverizeR and bite its wheel as Razer grabbed hold of it with its crusher, before PulverizeR was dragged towards a flame jet by Growler and crushed by Razer as it escaped. Razer pushed PulverizeR into the pit release button before letting go, chasing PulverizeR around as it spun and was again grabbed by its chassis. PulverizeR drove away to escape before slamming into Refbot and colliding head-on with Razer, briefly hampering the double World Champion’s mobility. However, it then accidentally drove into the pit after circling around it, eliminating it from the European Championship. Series 7 After failing to qualify for the main competition of the Seventh Wars due to transmitter issues, PulverizeR competed in the Third World Championship, once again representing the Netherlands. In its first round battle, it fought fellow Dutch series competitor Crushtacean and Swiss representative Snake Bite. While Snake Bite failed to move at all due to hydraulic fluid soaking its tyres and preventing them from gripping the arena floor, PulverizeR immediately approached Crushtacean as it pressed the pit release button, buffeting the South African entry with its flywheel as it pushed it into Sergeant Bash’s CPZ. Both robots escaped, but PulverizeR’s flywheel stopped working after the initial hit, and it was unable to respond as Crushtacean again slammed and chased it across the arena, before grabbing it and pinning it against the wall. Crushtacean pushed PulverizeR into Refbot as he counted Snake Bite out, and continued pushing and grappling with the Dutch machine as Snake Bite suddenly gained mobility and attempted to grab PulverizeR. PulverizeR was then simultaneously caught by the crushing weapons of both Crushtacean and Snake Bite, before Sergeant Bash attempted to grip and crush through its chassis. It escaped as Snake Bite grabbed hold of Crushtacean, and stayed out of the action as ‘cease’ was called and the battle went to a judges’ decision. PulverizeR lost the decision to Crushtacean, eliminating it from the Third World Championship. Live Events A third version of PulverizeR was built after the original series of Robot Wars ended, which made sporadic appearances at live events. Most notably, it competed in the 2005 European Championship, defeating Snake Bite and Hammerhead to finish fourth overall. It also took part in the 2006 Fighting Robots UK Championships, beating UFO to reach the semi-finals before ultimately finishing fourth overall once again. PulverizeR’s flywheel was rendered largely unusable following regulation changes regarding the use of spinning weapons made in 2006, and thus its appearances at live events remain limited at present. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 12 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:Dutch Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:4th Place winners Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Dutch Robot Wars Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Champions Category:Invertible Robots Category:Axlebots Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:International event only competitors in the German Robot Wars Series Category:Dutch Robot Wars Series 1 Robots Category:Dutch Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Non-Qualifiers Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors